Soul Society's Tulip
by Tomato06
Summary: Murasaki Mitsuki's life in Soul Society. She was once labeled as Yoruichi's mentor. "You'll never know if she betrayed you." UkitakexOC
1. Chapter 1

~**~

1: Murasaki Mitsuki

~**~

_Her name was Murasaki Mitsuki, the princess of the Murasaki family. She was destined to be the 21__st__ head of the family, as well as the first female to hold the position._

_As the eldest child of Murasaki Mizuki and Murasaki Sakaki, she was to be the head of the family. Sakaki's last name was formerly Takashiro, a family that is a lower aristocracy than the five noble houses._

_Yet it is a rank lower than the five noble houses. The Shiba clan, the head of the family was a handsome young man, Shiba Shinsui._

_~**~_

"_I'm Ukitake Juushiro, and this moron here—" He paused and grabbed the brown haired boy by the arm. Ignoring the boy's protest, he continued: "—is Kyouraku Shunsui, and you?" He asked; he was handsome in Mitsuki's view._

"_I'm Murasaki Mitsuki, but please call me Mitsuki, since I hate it when people treat me like I'm higher than them." She smiled as she shook the white haired boy's extended hand._

"_You sure aren't like most nobles, arrogant and snotty bastards…" The boy named Shunsui muttered. Then he continued: "You're a beautiful woman, I would appreciate it if—" Mitsuki slapped him with her book._

_Juushiro looked amused, as if saying, "How interesting…" Mitsuki then brushed her hair using her hand. She has pale brown hair, like Mizuki, and green eyes like Sakaki. Unlike most noble she acts the most normal._

_~**~_

_Two centuries passed as they all graduated long ago. Mitsuki and Juushiro were officially going steady, her parents accepted, but the elders disapproved. It took a long time to convince them, and it worked._

_Juushiro's family accepted without someone denying. The second eldest, Hikaru, said: "I've always wanted to have a big sister, and it was granted!" He exclaimed._

_The third kid, Midori, just smiled and approved. The fourth, it was a cute boy, Shiro, even said: "Yay! Nii-san's getting a girlfriend!" Shiro exclaimed; she can see why he was named Shiro, because he somehow resembled Juushiro._

_The fifth, Kira, didn't say much, Mitsuki was even happy when Kira said she would accept her as a nee-sama. Mitsuki even asked why nee-sama, Kira answered: "Because you're a higher ranked noble than us. And you're older than us."_

_The sixth, Roku nodded and exclaimed; "Yay! Nii-san has a girlfriend!"_

_The last, Akiko was asleep, but he wanted Juushiro to have a wife._

_~**~_

_Centuries passed, as Juushiro was pressing Kaien to become his lieutenant. "You shouldn't be forcing him, Juu-Juu!" She giggled._

"_Yeah capt—Captain Murasaki?! What are you doing in the barracks?!" Kaien yelled. Mitsuki smiled warmly at the 3__rd__ seat as she answered; "I jus' wan' t' see Uki-kun!" She purposely placed an accent on her voice._

"_You know, Shiba Kaien, you should take the job. You don't know if Miyako took the job before you… or… Shun's 3__rd__ seat—" Her speech was cut short when they heard a loud scream in the horizon._

"_So cold, Akira-chan!" Shunsui yelled. He immediately came to the 13__th__ barracks. His third seat and lieutenant high-fiving each other. His face has bruises, and black eyed._

_Akira's snow white hair was tied in Shunsui's floral hairpins. "Juu-chan! Aki-chan stole my hairpins!" Shunsui whined, earning him a slap on the face._

_Juushiro just gave a stern look at her as she removed the two hairpins, hair fell out almost immediately._

"_FINE, YOU LAZY—" Lisa had apparently shut her up by punching her arm. "… Hey why'd— is that a puppy?" She eyed the puppy in pure awe._

"_How cute! I love puppies!" Akira picked it up as she ran with it. "Darn, got away again…" Lisa muttered darkly. Mitsuki chuckled. 'Kids sure are interesting…' She thought with a smile._

_~**~_

_Today was December 20, Juushiro's birthday tomorrow, which means she has to find a gift for him. It was really hard. The words: "What would he like?" was in her mind all day._

_She has to find a gift for her husband, and gifts for Christmas, means a lot of work. "I should shop early." Is her thought other than: "What would he like?" Maybe her mother should know._

_~**~_

"_Hey mom, what do you think Juushiro would like?" Mitsuki asked once she reached her mother's bedroom. Mizuki looked up. A smile gracing her lips. "Just give him yourself, I'm pretty sure Juushiro would love that," She looked at her daughter. Before continuing; "You two were married, you don't need any gift to give him, besides you already did!"_

"_I did?" Mitsuki asked, clueless. "Your love to him." Mizuki answered her daughter's question. It's true that Juushiro and Mitsuki loved each other dearly, but they were oblivious what to give to each other._

_Mitsuki smiled warmly. "Thanks, but what should I give for Christmas?" She then asked. "Anything you want, but… I heard Ukitake would like some cough drops." Mizuki smiled slyly._

"_Human world it is…" Mitsuki muttered sadly._

_~**~_

_When Juushiro woke up, his wife was gone. "Awake, I see…" Someone coolly muttered. Mitsuki was standing near the wall, arms crossed._

"_Happy birthday, Juu-chan!" She hugged him as she kissed him passionately. His lips curling into a smile. Once they pulled away, Juushiro said: "Just what I wanted…" He said dreamily. _

"_Where were you?!" He demanded immediately. Mitsuki held 3 shopping bags. "Shopping in the Human world." Juushiro then lit up. "Good, at least you told me…"_

_Mitsuki dug into one of the shopping bag; then another, then the last one. "Aha! I found it!" Mitsuki exclaimed, holding a candy package in her hand._

_She handed it to her husband. He looked puzzled, but then read: "Cherry Cough Drops. How'd you know?!" Juushiro exclaimed. "Well, I know because, well… I know!" She blushed._

_Juushiro hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" He thanked. "No problem." She smiled, but then noticed. "Dress up. We're going to a meeting." She said seriously, yet still happy when she saw her husband happy._

"_Darn…" Juushiro muttered._

_~*110 years ago*~_

_Mitsuki was currently teaching a student who excelled in Kido. "Like this… Hado 63: Soren Soukatsui!" She pointed her hand to the target as a giant blue fire burned the target. Then the boy followed her instruction. "Hado 63: Soren Soukatsui!" He pointed his hand as a giant blue fire burned the other target._

"_Hey sensei, can I be in your squad when I graduate?" The boy asked, with hope in his eyes. "Sure! If you don't, though, I'll just give you to Ukitake… Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah!" The boy exclaimed._

~*Present*~

"Hey Juu-chan!" Mitsuki sang, hugging her husband by the back. "Huh? Oh, Tsuki-chan!" He said, turning around when she let go off him. He was holding some papers while she hugged him.

"You know I love you!" She cried out. "Of course, and I know you know that I love you too." He patted her head as she just followed him.

"Murasaki-sensei!" A boy with dark hair ran up to her. "Um… wait, you're… Shihouin Kazuki?" Mitsuki tilted her head, letting some of her hair fall. The boy grinned like Yoruichi and nodded.

Mitsuki then straightened her posture as she hugged the Shihouin. Leaving Juushiro rubbing his head embarrassed by his wife's movements. "You're so cute!" She snuggled the poor boy into her well-endowed chest, choking Kazuki at the moment.

"Don't even go on choking my subordinate, _Murasaki-taicho."_ Mitsuki twitched slightly then asked him, eyes slightly wide. "Su…bor…di…nate?" She said slowly.

"Uh-huh, my 4th seat actually." Juushiro said, looking at his choking subordinate. It took time for her to digest what Juushiro said. "Oh! You failed the entrance exam when you were filling up the form! You didn't even know what you have to write in question # 10: _Who is the 21__st__ head of the Murasaki clan?_ And question # 15: _Draw the Murasaki clan's emblem._ I'm the 21st head of that family, remember?" Mitsuki grinned ever-so-widely.

Without even noticing, Juushiro left with paperwork on his arm. "Huh? Ukitake-taicho?" Kazuki cluelessly asked. "Shiro?" Mitsuki turned her head around, hoping to find such luck in finding him. Fail.

~**~

**Shinigami Cup Golden**

Mitsuki was skipping as she was hoping to find some CD of Shakira, Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. She looked at the first music store, on the front written was: Katy Perry, Lady Gaga and Shakira's singles, for sale!

"I'll have to buy some!" She entered as she took three CD cases. On the Shakira album, was the She Wolf album, on the Lady Gaga was the Fame: Monster, and Katy Perry, One of the boys.

"That would be 20 yen, please." The cashier said. Mitsuki handed the exact money as she left for Soul Society.

~**~

In Soul Society, Renji was forced listening to Mitsuki's CD for 4 hours straight.

"NO!" Renji yelled as he ran away from the Captain's chamber.

"Was someone here??" Mitsuki turned off her CD player as she removed the Katy Perry CD.

"Abarai? Where are you?"

~**~

_Anyway, that was the First Chapter! Please review and consecutive criticism is very welcome! Oh, and I'm a Filipino, I am not good in English…_


	2. I need OC's

Name (Like Murasaki Mitsuki for example):

Age (Human or Soul Society years but remember, soul society years is only for shinigami's):

Species (e.g.: Shinigami, Vizard, Arrancar, etc.):

Zanpakuto/Ability (Can read minds or like Shiroiyuki no kami, zanpakuto's are for shinigami, vizards and arrancars):

Release command (if Zanpakuto)

Relatives:

Biography:

Bloodtype (like AB):

Shikai:

Bankai:

Databook stats (like 490, Note: 490 is Ukitake's stats):

Personality:

Clothes:

Rank:

~*Mitsuki's OC form*~

Name: Murasaki Mayura Mitsuki

Age: 2000+

Species: Shinigami

Zanpakuto: Shiroiyuki no kami

Release command: Upon the frozen heavens, command the snow and ice

Relatives: Murasaki Mizuki

Murasaki Sakaki

Murasaki Hana

Juushiro's siblings

Biography: Mitsuki was born as a noble, in the family of Murasaki. When she grew up to a right age, she signed up for the Shinigami Spiritual Arts Academy. There she met Ukitake Juushiro, Unohana Retsu, and Kyouraku Shunsui. She was personally trained by Head-Captain Yamamoto Shigekuni-Genryuusai, along with Ukitake, and Kyouraku. 6 years later, she became the next 2nd squad captain, Unohana becoming the 4th squad, Ukitake being the 13th's, and Kyouraku became the 8th's. A century later, she married Ukitake, promoting her 3rd seat as her now-closed open spot for her lieutenant. Centuries later, she was seen walking with her lieutenant, Takashiro Shirona to the Head-Captain's office, talking politely to Unohana. 110 years later, she was seen stopping the Ryoka from invading Seireitei, without even unleashing her shikai, this proved successful, for a short time.

Bloodtype (like AB): AB

Shikai: Shiroiyuki no Kami (White snow of God)

Bankai: Guren Shiroiyuki no Kami (Crimson White snow of God)

Databook stats (like 490, Note: 490 is Ukitake's stats): 560

Offense: 1oo

Defense: 90

Agility: 90

Kido: 1oo

Intelligence: 100

Psychical Stamina: 80

Personality: Gentle, sometimes humorous, she is very respectful. She treats her subordinates as equals, she tries hard to avoid favoritism, which often fails, however when it doesn't fail, it always forces her subordinates to force her to save her favorite soul reapers. She refuse to fight children, or with a company. She is fun to be around (In her lieutenant's view of course), thus often do her work. She is caring, often seen taking care of Ukitake or sometimes her daughter, Akari.

Clothes: The standard long sleeved captain's uniform, gloves that covers the back of her hand and wrists, tabi socks and the traditional waraji (the usual sandals that most shinigami's wear).

Rank: Captain of the 2nd squad

~**~

I really need OC's; I am also running out of characters in my mind so please submit them in a review.


	3. Chapter 2: Mission in the Human World

**Me: Ne, Ukitake…**

**Ukitake: Yes?**

**Me: Where's Mitsuki and Shunsui?**

**Ukitake: Doing something stupid, I'm sure…**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Ukitake: Best Renowned Person does not own bleach, she only owns her OC's. And some OC's are from another author.**

**Mitsuki and Shunsui: You did the disclaimer without us?! *Drunk***

~**~

2: Mission in the Human World

~**~

"_Message to all Captains, there will be a Captain's Meeting today at 10:00 am."_ Mitsuki heard the message as she looked at her clock, '_9:49? I'm late!' _She thought as she used Shunpo to get to the Captain's meeting, held in the first squad.

~**~

Mitsuki was quite lucky to have arrived on time. "It seems that there are 4 Espadas who are going in the Human World. Going by the name of Ulquiorra Cifer, Airi Jaegerjaquez, Kanna Cifer and Yammy Riyalgo. I want the Gotei 13 to take major responsibility of the Espadas." Yamamoto's monotone voice echoed through the walls.

"I will assign my squad to take the responsibility, sire." Mitsuki said, equaling Yamamoto's tone of voice, it was unknown if she used it so she could annoy the Captain-Commander or… she was being serious.

She was being serious. "Yes, I shall trust you with the responsibility, Captain Murasaki, now, dismissed!" Yamamoto banged Ryuujin Jakka to the floor, in its unreleased state. The Captain's all left.

~**~

Both the lieutenant and Captain walked over to the Senkaimon. The two second squad captain and lieutenant were walking, until they reached the very end.

"Ne, Shirona-kun, how many times did you come in the Human World?" The 2nd squad captain asked. Shirona looked at her captain, her black hair gently swaying as she turned around. "About 50 times, but that doesn't compare to yours." Shirona laughed slightly, joining Mitsuki.

"Yeah, I think it was more than a thousand." She laughed slightly.

~**~

A short haired girl was seen running away from a certain Hitsugaya Toshiro. "Bye-bye Chibi-Chibi!" She yelled. "Get back here Misaki!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"No way, Chibi-Chibi!" The girl named Misaki yelled. '_Heck, she's even worse than my 5__th__ seat, Ukitake Shiro (note: he's Ukitake's brother, as mentioned in the first chapter)!"_ Hitsugaya thought.

Misaki has chin length white hair, and teal eyes. A black haired noble stared at them, Misaki then yelled. "Bya-Bya! You're here!" Byakuya had a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Don't—" Miyako was standing there, her sword burning, it was nearly in contact of his neck. Besides, her sword was Kaijin, the second strongest fire zanpakuto.

"Oi, Kuchiki, I'm pretty sure you didn't forget to finish our little spar, right?" Miyako was grinning, brown eyes shining.

"Ne, Chibi-Chibi, what does Miya-chan mean?" Misaki asked; a giant question mark can be seen on top of her head. "It means they have a spar to finish." Hitsugaya answered, obviously ticked off.

"Oh… And what does spar mean?" Misaki asked again, Hitsugaya then yelled: "A battle!"

~**~

"The original percentages of hollows here in Soul Society were 5%, and in the real world is 10%. Naturally, here, the percentages are lower than in the real world. However, ever since Aizen Sousuke betrayed Soul Society, not only experimenting on Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori, Muguruma Kensei, Yadomaru Lisa—" Miyako was stopped by Shunsui's cries of: "LISA-C HAN!"

"Aikawa Love, Otoribashi Rojuro, Ushoda Hachigen, and Kuna Mashiro; but killing innocent people in the real world." She finished, taking a deep breath. "And… Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, and uh… the Kido Corps Captain, were all innocent." Miyako added.

"Well done, Murasaki-fukutaichou, I suggest you investigate until further notice." Yamamoto said, watching as the white-haired vice-captain bowed, and left.

"Always so formal…" Juushiro sweardropped, Of course, she is Mitsuki's daughter, always formal and calm.

"Does anybody know when Byakuya-taichou cutted his hair?" Mayuri randomly asked. This leaves all captains to look at Byakuya. "Hm?" Byakuya hummed.

~**~

"Ne, Shirona. Where are we staying??" asked the Captain. Shirona looked around. "I guess at the apartment the Gotei 13 owns." Shirona said, scratching her head.

~**~

"Ne, Kanna-chan, why does Ulqui have to come?" Airi Jaegerjaquez asked. Kanna Cifer sighed; she was like her brother, slightly messy black hair, pale skin, and green eyes. But she wears a white tube dress that separates from her waist to her thigh, a white tight skirt underneath her tube, elbow length black long gloves, and she wears long high heels.

The remains of her hollow mask were the right half of her face, with blue lines on it. "It is because, Ulquiorra was ordered to come with us, Airi." Kanna stated simply. "But why?" Airi whined.

The Second Espada sighed, Kanna hates to be engaged in small talks. "You, as the Third Espada, should know that Ulquiorra was ordered by Aizen-sama." Kanna was Ulquiorra's elder sister, in terms of age.

"Nee-sama, you should know that I am here in order to secure your safety, if you asked some different reason than being ordered by Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said, in truth, he respects Kanna, more than Aizen.

"Shut up, and let's kill already!" Yammy yelled; Kanna shot a dark blue Cero at him, which he dodged with effort. "Hey! What was that for?!" Yammy yelled. "For being a complete idiot." Ulquiorra answered for her.

~**~

For once, Juushiro was ticked. Ticked that his wife had went to battle and a mission that includes Arrancars. He calmed down when someone massaged his shoulders. He knew that smell, the smell of raspberry. "Miyako?" He asked, uncertain when she arrived.

"Hi, Dad!" She said, grinning, hugging the man in the process. "So, where's that third seat, when I need—" Without completing her sentence, Shunsui bursted through the door.

"Miyako-chan! I saw Tsuki-chan with Shira-chan!" Shunsui said cheerily. Miyako swept her white hair (literally, since it is her natural hair color) so she could glare at the brown haired man. "I hate you." She mouthed.

"But, you love me anyway." Shunsui countered childishly. It's true, Miyako loves Shunsui, well… in a respecting way, but still.

"Shut up." Miyako grabbed her zanpakuto, bowed and left.

~**~

"13th seat of the 9th squad, Hisagi Natsume, reporting: The 2nd squad captain and lieutenant are in Karakura Town, along with Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Urahara Kisuke. Two Former Captains and the Substitute Shinigami." The girl said, long black hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Them?! But how!? I know Murasaki-taichou is there but… WHY those three?" Hisagi said, eyes widening in shock. "I don't know, but… I heard because of Arrancars." Natsume said.

"Oh, okay, besides…" Hisagi trailed off. "Besides?" Natsume repeated. "No, nothing." The vice-captain said and left.

"I'm going to find out what's going on about you, Hisagi Shuuhei, when I do, I'll…" Natsume said darkly, yet jokingly.

~**~

"Oi! Baldy! Where's the woman?!" Hiyori yelled, slapping the blond haired Vizard in the face using her sandal. "Maddy-chan and, uh… Keika-chan?" Shinji said stupidly.

Kuchiki Keika and Aisu Maddy, two Vizards, both have wolf type zanpakuto, Keika has ShiroOokami while the other has Bachikami.

"Glow and Howl, ShiroOokami!" The Kuchiki yelled, her sword turned white, with long chains connecting to her waist, along with the kanji of wolf on the blade.


End file.
